Diary Of An Indian Girl (DISCONTINUED)
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: An Indian girl in Japan. Find out how she copes through her diary as she starts her new life at the well-known, notorious Seisou Academy...entry 11 is up..! OC fanfic
1. diary entry 1

ok, well, i'm a ttly crazy fan of la corda. being an indian, i thought it might b fun to pretend to maintain a diary, and record things that occur in seisou acadamy as an ordinary student...there will be more entries so pl keep checking!!! hope you like the 1st entry(but i admit, its a bit boring....but it gets more interesting with upcoming entries, i promise!!!!)

pl comment!!!! tc

=)

9/16/2009

It's my first day at Seisou Acadamy, Japan. I am the only Indian in the entire school. I haven't enquired if any Indians are there in the music dept. Must definitely enquire soon. I hate standing out. All the other students are Japanese and I feel so out of place with my tanned skin amongst all the other fair-faced students. But everyone is friendly. The girl who sits in front of me, Kahoko Hino, has been a lot of help to me, showing me my classes and helping me make new introduced me to this adorable blonde-haired guy named Aoi Kaji who is polite and gels with everyone

Another friend I made was Amou Nami who works for the school magazine. Itold her I'm a creative writer and spent a lot of time talking to her. I promised her I'd contribute some of my poetry to the magazine.

Another interesting person Kahoko introduced me to was Tsuchiura Ryotaro who is a member of the school's soccer team. He's a very tall guy with a care-free nature and a killer smile. He's easy to talk to almost like talking to an older brother.

Kahoko plays the violin. She's really good too. I told her that I've been playing flute from the past 7 yrs. Promised hr that I would demonstrate my skills soon. I hope that, though I'm from the general ed dept I can still take part in some music programs or something.

The school grounds are huge. There's a small park on the grounds which resembles a pagan worship site. The entire area is green-a deep lush green. It puts one in mind of the type of place that a pixie might usually inhabit.

I am restless. Nugget is contentedly sleeping in his cage, without a worry in the world. Lucky little furball. But, then again, Hamsters do spend most of their time sleeping. I must play my flute. Jet lag is taking a toll on me. Yet I cannot fall asleep. My sweet, gentle flute, carry me away to your land of dreams.

I never thought I would end up becoming emotionally dependent on my flute. It calls to me, it's sweet notes resonating in my heart. I miss India. But I must try my best to make things work. It will work out at the end. I must remain positive.

Till the next entry, I end here. I will watch the night fade as I play my soul out on the only lover I have ever known, my sweet, faithful flute.


	2. diary entry 2

9/20/2009

Nami and I walked to school together. It turns out her house is just a few streets away from mine. She's very talkative, like me, except when I'm around new people, I become really introverted. She's full of stories. The strangest one she's told me so far is, oddly enough, about kahoko and her violin. Apparently, Kahoko had no experience or interest in playing the violin. It seems, out of the blue, one day, she just started carrying a violin to school and started learning how to play it, before she got dragged into the music concours. At one point, she started acting really weird and wanted to quit playing. I'm glad she didn't give up-she has passion for the music she plays.

I cant even imagine how life would be without being able to play my flute. It forms a pure, sweet part of my heart that nothing and no one can replace. Oh and speaking of my flute, I met a flutist today!! His name is Azuma Yunoki and he's from the music dept.

He is a friend of kahoko's. They met during the music concours held last year. He has a sweet, gentle, soft type of face, which is very charming to look at. His hair falls well past his shoulders, but it just makes his oval-shaped face more appealing. His manners are refined and polished. He's quite an accomplished flutist. He played a section of "Fantasia" for me. I was breathless as I heard him play, there was such passion in his notes. It was like each octave and crescendo was breathing it's own life, combining softly to form unity, then gently going back into the individual breaths that created them. Then he left me stuttering when he asked if I would play my flute for him some day. I said yes, but honestly speaking, after hearing Azuma play, I felt like 7 yrs of experience just weren't enough. I hope I don't mess up.

I got my first experience of Japanese food today. Kahoko and her friends dragged me along to a restaurant and forced me to sample the sushi rolls. I guess sushi takes a while to get used to. I didn't dislike it, but its not something I'll be trying again anytime soon.

Attended my Japanese language tutorial today. I love writing the letters, it's like learning an art, with all the lines and strokes. Japanese letters are very different from the normal alphabet. Unlike the normal ABC'S which are pronounced as they are written, Japanese letters are written as they are pronounced (if that made any sense). My name Nisha in japanese reduces to Nsha. Thankfully, seisou academy is an English medium school, and I've opted for Japanese as my second language. But still, it doesn't hurt to know the language.

The city seems so sophisticated when compared to my hometown , Bangalore. The underground runs everywhere, and its much more than convenient than the over-crowded buses in India. But still, I'm an Indian, and will always love India best.

My heart is longing to break free. A composition is playing in my head. I must let it fly. till I write again, I let my flute carry me back home, to the land where the palm trees grow.

* * *

**_NOTE:_**

_**Nisha- pronounced as Nish.-aa. An Indian name meaning "night beauty"**_


	3. diary entry 3

24/9/2009

I took my flute to school today. And met up with Azuma to "show off my skills".

I love Azuma's flute; it's gold plated instead of the usual silver-metallic finish…very attractive I must say! (the flute…lol ^_^)

But no matter how fancy something looks, it's the talent and skill with which one plays that makes it beautiful. I would never exchange my flute for anything.

Azuma and I played "Aria" together. Oh, and this bit is rather interesting. I have to take back what I said about Azuma's face earlier. When he's talking normally, he's the charming character as how I mentioned earlier. But while he's playing, something changes in his face. But not in a good way. It's like a dark shadow falling over him, and it changes the sweet, child-like face into something that looks wicked, and sinister. It may have been my imagination. But the idea still gives me the creeps. After we finished playing, his face returned to normal. Then he surprised me by saying that I play well!!

Kahoko introduced me to another one of her friends today, a girl named Shoko. She's very shy, and delicate. She gets embarrassed easily. I thought she was adorable. Even she had taken part in last year's music competition and that's how she and Kahoko became friends. She plays clarinet. I also got introduced to Mr. Kanazawa, the music teacher at Seisou. He said it wouldn't be too difficult to let me play in any programs that come up. He said if anything turned up, he'd let me know.

Another person I got introduced to was Len. Well, I can't call it an introduction, exactly. It was almost time to go home, but I couldn't find Kahoko anywhere, so I tried looking for her on the roof. To my luck, I found her. She was practicing her violin, while a tall, slim boy stood near her and watched. As I drew nearer, his voice came out, sharp and commanding; "That note is supposed to be higher. Play it again."

My first impression was that this guy had a MAJOR attitude problem. I neared them, and called Kahoko. Both she and the boy turned around. Kahoko greeted me with her usual friendly smile, and quickly introduced Len, and I. But it was evident from hiss expression that he wasn't interested. This was proven when he cut her off, saying, "you're wasting my precious time. I don't stay back after school to meet foreign transfers. Do you want to finish your lessons or not?"

I hate people like that, because I'm too shy to give a comeback. I quickly asked Kahoko if she was walking home with us. When she said no, I fled. DAMN! I must learn to make snappy retorts.

Len has an aristocratic type of face, with a sharp chin his eyes were like cold sparks. They don't display any of the normal emotion that usual eyes display. They're cold and indifferent.

To make my flustered situation even worse, I crashed into another guy from the music department while running down the steps. To my misfortune, he was HOT, with smoldering gold eyes, and spiky hair that came into his eyes. He was holding an instrument case in one hand, and a half-eaten sandwich in the other. He started to apologize, but I quickly mumbled a sorry and ran.

I ended up walking home with Nami and Ryotaro. For some strange reason, as we walked, a pair of gold eyes kept flashing in my mind; the guy who I had crashed into on the steps. There was a strange gentleness in those eyes. Blah. I'm becoming distracted. I didn't even know who he was. He would have already forgotten about our crash on the stairs.

A poem is playing in my soul. Here it is:

"_That soft first gaze_

_I let myself imagine_

_What those eyes were saying_

_Passion, tenderness, warmth_

_All were so evident_

_In the look of someone unknown"_

**_That's exactly how I feel._**

* * *

_**Ok….i might not be able to put up many more entries any time soon cuz I have finals coming up!!! But I will get a few up as soon as I'm done!!**_

_**Plz review!!!!**_


	4. diary entry 4

30/9/2009

I gave Nami a copy of my poem "Elements of the Soul" for the school magazine. After she read it, she complimented my work and said I should consider becoming a writer. I may seriously consider it, because it's something I'm good at; even though dad wants me to go into the medical field.

I ate lunch with Shoko, Kahoko, and Mirchiru, one of our class girls. My lunch was a typical Indian-style type of lunch; chapatti with some curry, a single gulab jamun, and some cold buttermilk in a small thermos flask. I let my friends sample my food (except for the jamun- I NEVER share that with _anyone_ ^_^). Everyone said it tasted good. Then _IT_ happened.

Suddenly a guy called Kahoko's name and sat down on the grass next to her. Looking up, I felt my heart give a jolt. It was the same guy who I had crashed into on the stairs yesterday. When he saw me, even he recognized me; I could see it in those golden eyes. Kahoko, mistaking the reason why we were looking at each other, introduced us.

His name is Hihara Kazuki. He and Kahoko have been friends since the start of last year's music concours. His instrument is the trumpet. He's very warm and friendly. After my introduction, he shook my hand eagerly and bombarded me with questions:

"Vishakha, huh? That's an interesting name. So you're from India. What's it like there? I heard in sociology that you use all kinds if different spices in your food. Is it true?"

When he mentioned our food, I held out my lunch box and told him to taste and sample it for himself. He tore a piece of chapatti and dipped it into the curry. After he had chewed and swallowed it, he said "hey this is pretty good, I like it!"

Kahoko laughed and explained that Kazuki LOVED food, especially sweets. I smiled to myself when she said that. Food was something I couldn't argue about. I loved sweets too but, I limit the number I eat because the idea of gaining weight is not one I find appealing. Darn sweets. They contain no nutritional value, yet they're the stuff that I, and most of the rest of the world love to eat. Nothing is ever better than food (unless it's a new music composition or a book).

My heart was beating much faster than it usually does. This guy was Kahoko's friend!!! And now I knew him too!! JOY!!!

Now for a fully detailed description;

His eyes are gold, the shade of gold that wheat fields turn when the setting sun falls on it. They are large and warm, and seem to be smiling at you. He has an oval-shaped face, and has messy bangs that come into hi eyes. He's very sweet, and caring.

All of us walked home together. Kazuki stays in the street next to my house. I don't know why I feel slightly flustered around Kazuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ELEMENTS OF THE SOUL**_

_This heart beats softly, combining with the sound of the rushing tide_

_Night air flows across my skin, like the hands of a patient lover_

_Soothing, caressingly…_

_A fire of passion burns strongly in my soul_

_As I wonder how to open the eyes_

_Of those who do not se_

_That which should be seen_

_Love flickers in my eyes _

_For the beautiful, nurturing earth_

_The night embraces me_

_A oft, pure cocoon_

_The wet feeling of water of water tickles my feet_

_The purest of the pure_

_Beckoning me to come closer to the essence'_

_From which all living things took birth_

_Star move in their heavenly orbits_

_Comets forming fiery halos_

_Eyes closed, I feel the soul_

_Softly calm down, feel free_

_Nature is the ultimate soul of the soul_

_As it is, the element to all_


	5. diary entry 5

2/10/2009

Today was an extremely frustrating day. We had an unplanned pop quiz in history today. I hadn't studied anything. Even though the topic was interesting (it was about the Samurai period) I hadn't actually bothered learning it. I definitely screwed up a few names and dates. I hope I can at least scrape a B+.

After one and half hours of wringing my brain dry, we were rewarded by getting the next period free. Kahoko, Mio, Amaya (she's another girl from our class…she's BEAUTIFUL…there's no other way to describe her…I wish I had sleek legs like hers) and I went to the roof to chill. Kahoko had a surprise for me. She had somehow managed to get a small booklet with a few good music compositions created for the flute. I tried out a few of them. It was the best way to loosen up after being in that up-tight class room.

Afterwards, during lunch, Shoko came to find us, and told us that Mr. Kanazawa wanted to see me. Kahoko accompanied me to his office. I was surprised to see Azuma there as well. It turns out, that Mr. Kanazawa had found an opportunity for me to play my flute. A friend of his, named Shinobu (he works with the school's orchestra club) had needed a few students to demonstrate a flute piece for his younger students to get some exposure to the instrument. So Mr. Kanazawa had signed up Azuma and I for the job.

The piece we have to play is "After a Dream". It's a very delicate piece, and I absolutely love it. I was surprised when I later learned that it was Azuma's _favorite_ piece.

I have to meet Azuma regularly from tomorrow for joint practice sessions. There's about a week and a half before the demo concert, so there's enough time.

As we were leaving the office, we ran into Len again. Very stiffly, and rather commandingly, he told Kahoko that if she was free after school, then she should come to the rooftop for another lesson.

I still don't know how Kahoko can put up with Len. He's so cold and firm. He gives me the feeling that somehow, I'm inferior to him. *sigh*

I get intimidated too easily. I have to try and change that. I'm fed up with being a pushover.

I walked home with Kazuki and Nami today. As usual, Nami started chattering away about all the interesting rumors she had discovered today. Kazuki has such a sweet face. Why do I love seeing him laugh? I'm falling in much deeper than I should have.

Could this be…a crush? I have no idea. If it is, then this is the first one I've had in all my 16 years of life. I'm not sure. Is it common to have your stomach doing flips when you're infatuated? I really don't know. I don't know how to analyze these feelings.

I have to finish my homework now. Good evening to you, my dear diary.

* * *

_**i know..!!! long gap!!! well, this was a hurried little entry that i did....i have my final exams in less than a week, so pl be kind while reading, i know it's not that good. pl leave a review, i would love the feedback!!!**_

**_oh, and there's a little change to be noted...in a previous entry, i've used the name vishakha...i've changed it, the main character's name is now nisha...im stuck on the name vishakha but i've used it for another story "Destined Fate" so i thought it would be weird having 2 different stories with the same character name. so it's nisha from future entries. the previous entry has also been edited._**


	6. diary entry 6

5/10/2009

The practice sessions with Azuma are coming along smoothly. Shinobu will be accompanying both of us on the piano while we play our flutes. Azuma surprised me on our first day of practice. It turns out that he's as equally talented playing the piano as he is the flute. Basically I was trying a section that was proving to be difficult, and Azuma said that if I was accompanied by another instrument, I would get a better idea of how the tune should be. Then he sat down on the piano stool and smoothly played the melody. When I asked him why he chose to restrict his talents only to his flute, a frown appeared over his face, and he told me that it was none of my business (but, I think he's the only one who could have managed to say it in such a polite way).

God, but today was pissing off. I had just left the practice room and stepped outside when I found myself cornered by three girls from the music dept. I recognized them immediately. They were the trio that formed the "Yunoki Guard" a kind of fan club formed by Azuma's many admirers. The leader of the group stepped forward first and asked me what I was doing in the same practice room as "The Maestro". That's another title that most use to refer to Azuma. I would have answered her, but the way she said it was dripping with attitude. I told her it was none of her business and tried to step away from them, but all three of them closed in on me, blocking my way.

One of the other girls then said, in a very snobbish manner, "Don't think that your skills are equal to the Maestro's, even if you _are_ practicing together. The Maestro's kind, which is why he's wasting his time and skills on someone like _you_." The nerve of those girls! They had no business commenting on me like that! But the next comment was what made me lose my last bit of patience.

The leader opened her mouth, and told her posse not to talk to me in English, because, since I'm from India, I most probably won't know it!! Of all the rotten things to say!! Not only had I studied in one of the most reputed schools in all of Bangalore, English had also been my first language!! I retorted saying that I was perfectly capable of English and asked if they wanted lessons. All three of them looked ready to pounce on me after I said those words.

But I was rescued by the door of the practice room which I had just come out of. Azuma stood in the doorway. He then asked if there was any problem. All three girls shook their heads. Then Azuma called me to come near him, then handed me my copy of "After a Dream". I had forgotten it on the music sheet stand. Then he faced his guard. His words were so typically him. He told the girls that I'm new here, and from a completely different country to top it all, and that they should be kind to me, and help me out.

All three girls looked as though they had had been forced to drink unsweetened lemon juice. Then Azuma did something completely out of the blue. I had braided my hair, and the braid hung over my left shoulder, and came till my waist. Azuma reached over my shoulder, let his hand fall past my bosom, and grasped the end of my plait, then brought it up to his nose. After inhaling deeply, he said he loved my hair, and that long hair suited my face very well.

I felt my face turn the deepest shade of red possible. But really, I had to be grateful to Azuma for his timely entry. Afterwards, he released my hair, and then told me to get to class and that he needed to continue practicing. He then closed the practice room door. I turned around triumphantly to face the Yunoki guard, and said my satisfying comeback:

"I believe, in English, the words you are supposed to say to me now are, _I'm sorry_". The looks on their faces were priceless. I went back to class.

There, I told Kahoko and Aoi about the incident. They sympathized with me, saying that those girls had been like that from the beginning.

Kazuki joined us for lunch again!!!

=) When he saw my food, he asked rather hopefully if he could sample my lunch again. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. Ok, it's official; Hihara Kazuki is my first crush. How can anyone resist his character and charm? It's just not possible.

Our Math's teacher is threatening to surprise us with a surprise test in some future class. I dont want a repetition of the history test. I better go and study for it. Till the next entry.

* * *

_**I've finally lost it!!!! i have finals in 8 days, but i'm still writing fan fiction!! what a bad girl i am!! lol. k people, u read it, now pl gimme a review!!! oh, and those who didn't see the note at the end of the last chapter, the main character's name has been changed from "Vishakha" to "Nisha" ok, so dont get confused with the upcoming entries...tc....**_

**_PL REVIEW.....PLZ.....it wil keep me in high spirits during my exams...my confidence depends on _YOUR VIEWS**


	7. diary entry 7

10/10/2009

OMG!!! Today has to be the most wonderful day of my life!!!!!! The day went pretty normally, I practiced with Azuma, classes ran smoothly, my friends and I all had fun together.

But it was the end of the day that made the whole day special. Diary, you know how I feel about the rain right? I think rain is the most romantic element in the world. I love getting drenched in the rain, especially if it's warm. I was walking home alone today, because I wanted to enjoy the rain. Kahoko, Mio, Nao, and Amaya all ran home under their umbrellas so I was left by myself. I seem perfectly immune to the colds that most people catch if they get wet in the rain. Even odder, I always walk in the rain with my eyes closed.

The romantic aspect of the rain is what appeals to me the most. If you have a special someone, you get drenched with them, then can go home together and snuggle up the sofa to keep warm while drinking a hot mug of coco. ^_^

These appealing thoughts were running through my head, and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone. When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Kazuki. He was holding an umbrella, but had still managed to get a bit wet. His hair was sopping, and his fringe was coming, very attractively, into his eyes. He asked me what I was doing running around in the rain. I couldn't control my smile. I told him that I loved the rain, and that I really didn't mind getting wet. Then he laughed at me, and said that getting too wet was never a good thing. Then he completely surprised me. He stepped forward, and said to come under his umbrella, and extended his arm so that the umbrella covered both of us. I couldn't believe it! And this was the closest I had ever been to Kazuki since I first met him.

As we walked, I asked him how long he was planning on accompanying me. He said he would come till my house, since his house was on the way. When I started to protest, he said that as long as he's around, no one is allowed to go home drenched. HOW SWEET!!! Then he started talking about very casual things, like school, assignments, the upcoming cultural fests, how practice was coming along with Azuma. I found out that he's quite an athlete. He used to be a member of the track team.

He asked me if I had any siblings. I told him about Preethi. She's an annoying little sister, but I love her anyway. Kazuki has an older brother, named Haruki. We reached a stop signal, and while we were waiting for the ok to cross, something rather embarrassing happened to me.

A strong gust of wind chose to blow at that untimely moment. Unfortunately for me, I had left my hair loose today, so my dark tresses flew everywhere, and because they were wet, the stuck to the sides of my face, and forehead. As I tried to sort out, I felt Kazuki's warm hand on my cheek, and he helped brush away my hair. My blush was immediate, and his touch was soft. But he hadn't noticed. He laughed at my situation and said I looked like a water-logged kitten. I couldn't help but laugh at his comparison.

After that, I found a rubber band in my skirt pocket, and tied my dripping hair into an undignified looking ponytail. We reached my house sooner than I would have liked. He said bye to me, then continued his way home.

I came in, and after drying off, sat down, and wondered if the events that had taken place ere too much of a coincidence. I was thinking of the romantic rain, and of all people, bumped into Kazuki? Fate, you really are the most mysterious of all.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**1-ok, please note, that in India, while writing dates, the date comes first, then the month, then the year.**_

_**2-Preethi; an Indian name meaning "Love"**_

_**Well?? How was this? My finals are like, in 4 days!!! And the nightmare doesn't end there; I have CET coaching shortly after that. I think this will be the last piece of fanfiction I'll be able to do until May…oh, and here's me, saying thanks to Phoenixalia and Jiyu22 , for faithfully reviewing every chapter I've put up since now!! You're feedback is appreciated!!!**_

_**Now for the rest of you. Please press that review button, and leave your views!!!**_


	8. diary entry 8

_**ok, i meant to update this yesterday, but got a bit tied up as my friends had come over.**_

_**this is really short, and a highly irrelevant entry, and i'm not too pleased with it, but for the sake of updating i typed it.**_

* * *

12/10/2009

Dear Diary,

I cut my hair today! It's such a relief being freed from those long tresses! I personally prefer short hair. Long hair is ok, but I just can't seem to manage it. Long hair suits Preethi very much. She has a very elegant, girly sort of personality, and the look really goes well with her face, whereas I, on the other hand, have a tendency to be a bit rough. Not that I don't like girly things; I like sweet words and candy and flowers and teddy bears as much as the next girl, but I always avoid being too feminine. Anyways, my waist length has now been styled and cut into a very stylish shoulder length step. I absolutely love it.

People at school had very different reactions to my hair. My friends said it suited me, although Nao said it was a pity to have cut such a sweep of hair. When Kazuki saw me, his reaction was the sweetest of all. Not only did he say it looked good, but he messed up my hair. Guess how? He touched me again! Ok, so it was more like an affectionate, brotherly sort of gesture more than anything else but it still counts! He put a hand on my hair, and gave me a good rub, like the way one does to a puppy.

^_^

I don't really mind, I was on cloud 9 all over again. When I met Azuma for practice, his reaction was a bit unsettling.

I walked into the practice room with my flute case in my hands. He was already there, and was playing a few chords on the piano. He took one look at me, and he asked, "Nisha, is that you?"

I had just smiled at his response. He then asked me why I had chosen to cut it. It told him I had never had much of a head for long hair (lol…nice pun, huh?)

Then we started to practice. I finally got through to the last few lines of the song. When I first saw the piece, I thought I would never make it, but here I am! But I had barely started playing when Azuma, who was accompanying me on the piano, stopped me and told me I was playing the wrong beat. He said I was giving a whole note in place of the half note that I should be playing. Frowning, I had taken the music script to the table and checked it. It turns out I _had _been giving the wrong beat.

I remained bent over the table for a minute though, studying the notes in the remaining line I had to learn, when I felt something bend over me. Azuma had left his seat on the piano stool and was reading the script over my shoulder. His hair was tickling the side my face. He asked me if something was wrong.

I told him no, but he only bent further to see the script. He does very strange things, and for some reason after today, I feel jittery about being left alone with him.

I told him to back away, but he simply placed both hands on the table, and I found my arms trapped between his forearms. And I couldn't help noticing that he smelled really good. Something that smelled of denim, along with a distinctly 'Azuma-ish' fragrance was filling me. He then pointed to a spot in the script and told me that we should try playing from there again, because I had only just got the hang of it in our previous practice session, before backing off.

Gratefully, I had gulped in the Azuma-free air. When we finished, he came near me, ran a hand over my head, and said that even though he preferred long hair, my hair cut suited my face before he walked out.

He really scares me sometimes, and Diary, to be perfectly honest, I'm feeling freaked out to go and practice alone with him again.

Kazuki walked home with me today. Everyone is talking about the cultural fests that are going to take place next month. He asked me if I was doing anything. I told him mostly I will, but I wasn't sure of what I was going to do yet.

Apparently, he and Azuma were pairing up to do something. I didn't make a response to that. Then he surprised me by telling me a good piece of news; he had heard about the flute demo, and he was coming to hear me play along with Kahoko! They had asked Mr. Kanazawa permission to come as a support group! I was so happy when he told me. He was going to get to hear me play!

Now, isn't that a nice thing to look forward to?

* * *

_**Again, i repeat, Destined Fate has been updated,chapter 6 is up, it took me a really long time to type it, so plz have some pity and read it. *sigh***_

**_comments, improvements, suggestions an love can be left in the form of a review._**

**_^_^_**


	9. diary entry 9

_**All right, i'm much more proud of this entry than the previous. R&R**_

* * *

14/10/2009

I can't believe this. Len asked Kahoko out. Well, okay, maybe not 'out' out, but still! Turns out he had a spare ticket and for some music concert and he asked her to come along with him after he had finished teaching her yesterday. I still find it very strange that the 'ice cube' as people tend to call him behind his back melts slightly when it comes to Kahoko. Highly suspicious. If it hadn't been for his characteristic apathetic nature, I would have sworn he likes her.

I had another practice session with Azuma today, but I made sure it was such that we weren't left alone. I told him I wanted to hear how the piece sounded if both of us played together. The problem was getting hold of another accompanist on the piano. Thankfully, Ryotaro saved us the trouble and agreed to do it for us. He has such talent. I was left wondering if he was the one playing, or if the piano was whispering where he should put his fingers next.

The whole song has now been perfected by us. I can play it without a single flaw. Azuma never said much during practice today. He seemed a little distracted today while we were practicing. When I asked him, he gave me one of his dazzling smiles, and said no. Oh well. If he doesn't want to tell me, I'm not one to go prying.

I have a bruise on my forehead. How I got it is kind of stupid actually. I was enjoying a walk with Kahoko, Nao, Mio, and Nami when out of nowhere this tennis ball came in full force at my head. Guess who was the one who served? Aoi. He's excellent at tennis, but this was definitely a foul. The ugly mark has started to purple now. He apologized over and over again, before helping me up and taking me to the infirmary. Ouch.

Kazuki was on his way to class just when I hobbled out of the infirmary. He sympathized with me, and told me to get better soon. Aw. Does he have to be such a sweetheart?

I just hope the bruise heals in time. The demo concert is less than a week away; I don't want to play with a patch over my head.

Top it all, my teacher has stuck me with three chapters of Julius Caesar as homework. I don't have a choice, even though my head hurts, I'll just have to swallow an aspirin and read. Good evening to you, Diary. Until I can write again.

P.S. Kazuki was looking hot today. Really REALLY hot.

=) ;-) =D

* * *

_**well? short and sweet isnt it???**_

**_comments, suggestions, improvements and love can be left in the form of a review._**

**_^_^_**


	10. diary entry 10

17/10/20009

Who would have thought that one weekend could have been the host of so many interesting things? Kahoko came to class crying today. It's very strange to see her teary because she's such an upbeat person. When we asked her why, the reason came as a shock for us. Len is going abroad, to Vienna. Just shortly after the cultural fest. He broke the news to Kahoko when he was dropping her back home after the concert. Weird. I never had much to do with him, but seeing Kahoko so distraught made me wonder what was up between these two.

The bruise has not healed quite yet, although the purpling has reduced. Azuma practically laughed his guts out at practice after he asked me what had happened. He then said Aoi had to be the worse tennis player he had ever seen. I Never found out the actual reason why he and Aoi never got along, it was like 'hate at first sight' according to some of the students.

Shinobu dropped in while we were practicing to check up how it was coming along. He was very encouraging and sweet. It's easy to speak to him. The demo is in 5 days now, and I'm sincerely praying that this blemish will fade away soon.

Kazuki dropped in during our lunch hour and tried to cheer up Kahoko, but it was evident that she just didn't feel like smiling. Poor girl.

Nami snooped in later to ask her reporter questions to Kahoko about how she felt about Len going abroad. For the first time since I met her, I actually stood up and told her to go annoy someone else for a change because this concerns Kahoko's personal life and wasn't something meant for the newspaper. Before anyone could say anything I grabbed Kahoko's hand and led her back to class.

Sheesh. It's gone to the point that one's own life has to be made into an article.

Diary, isn't it wrong of me to wish that Kazuki should have spent a little more time talking to me instead of comforting Kahoko? I mean, she was hurt, and that's just the type of person he is; the kind that tries to make you smile no matter what. I feel so ashamed with myself. It really was a bit selfish of me.

He and Kahoko are going to hear azuma and I practice tomorrow. The more the merrier because I still don't like being alone with Azuma.

* * *

**AAH!!!!_ I'm losing the gift of diary writing!!!! these last two were no where nearly as interesting as the first few!!!!_**

**_those reviewing, plz be kind...this is the result of doing physics for a long period of time_**


	11. diary entry 11

_**long gap! i just couldnt think of what to type for the next entry, so that's why i neglected this story for a while...and i'm not very happy with this entry, be kind while reading.**_

* * *

20/10/2009

The demo concert is tomorrow. I Performed in front of Kahoko and Kazuki in the practice room with Azuma. Ryotaro accompanied us on the piano. It really is a relief when there are others around when Azuma's there, I have no idea why.

Yay! The bruise is visible only negligibly, a little make up will cover the mark! I won't end up looking like a mutant eggplant for the concert!

Len actually bothered calling Kahoko for practice today. In the sense, he actually came to the Gen Ed. Dept for the sake of asking her if she was free. There's something strange going on here…he's too bothered about her. I have to pester Kahoko for details.

Kazuki is really excited about coming for the concert tomorrow. Shinobu had come in and told us that the concert was a casual affair so I don't have to worry about to wear.

Preethi is driving me nuts. It turns out that the school she's in is, oddly enough the same that Azuma's younger sister goes to. I didn't know that Azuma had siblings, the topic just kind of came up when Kazuki mentioned his older brother. It turns out that Azuma comes from a very large family. He has two older brothers, and older sister, and younger sister, named Miyabi! What a life!

So it turns out that Miyabi and Preethi go to the same school. In addition to that, they're classmates as well. Preethi always spoke about Miyabi, but I never knew she was Azuma's sister until now. What a small world we live in.

I'm not nervous about tomorrow. It will all go well. I have to meet up with everyone tomorrow near school by ten, then we're going out for a while before returning home. Wish me luck diary!


End file.
